


Here There Be Dragons

by RosarioAvenger2022



Series: Romancing Cullen Rutherford [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst I guess, Dragon Training, Elvhen shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, I lost my cannon have you seen it?, Major AU, No more dead Rutherfords, Past Solas/Femal Inquisitor, Romance, Screwing with history, Still Fluff, The Evanuris are dicks, future smut, much fluff, righting wrongs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioAvenger2022/pseuds/RosarioAvenger2022
Summary: A war that began thousands of years ago resurfaces as the war between the mages and Templars grows. Dark magic lands itself in the hands of evil, and its goal is sinister. A young Elvhen mage finds herself in the middle of the war as she sets out to find the eldest brother of a family she swore to protect. Asha travels to the Conclave in search of the brother, but finds herself deeper in the war than she ever wanted to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an intersting adventure. It’s a major AU that alters the Elvhen history and revives a few characters that should be dead.

The wind was brisk and cold as dark wings cut through midnight clouds. A silhouette of a monstrous beast blocked the light of the slip of the moon. A shrieking roar pierced the night as a high dragon passed over the burning city. It’s mournful notes played a symphony of agony as the figures below screamed out for salvation yet received none. Sparks of lighting jumped from the staves of mages below, setting flame to more of the grand city. The dragon above wasted no time in swooping down and snatching the aggressors, lifting them from the ground before snapping them in two with the powerful close of her jaws. Roaring once more the high dragon leapt forward into the ranks of mags snapping them up, sweeping them down with her tail, and stomping them into the ground. The beast rampaged through the ranks, demolishing the army of mages. 

“Ashatarylin, _ma vhen’an _, remember yourself,” called a voice from the ashes of the city.__

__The high dragon came to a haunt in its rampage, and glanced down at the elf the stood before her. “Fen’Harel, _vara_!” She hissed in annoyance that the god had dared to stand in the way of her anger.__

____“I mourn with you, but Mythal would not wish this, the city has already burned. Return with me, _sathan_ , the Evanuris come,” Fen‘Harel begged as he tried to reason with Ashatarylin. ___ _

______A bright light encased the beast, blinding Fen‘Harel as he stood in front of her. The light faded revealing a young woman in place of the high dragon. Her breaths were short and labored, her remaining mana barely keeping her on her feet. Fen’Harel rushed forward, pulling the woman into his arms as she stumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m afraid I’m a little weak after that, Fen,” the elven woman laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No worries Asha, I’m sorry for what it’s worth, I know you were close with Mythal,” Fen’Harel responded, a soft smile dancing on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We need to return to the rebellion, Fen, if the Evanuris are headed this way they will no doubt find the trail I left and follow it to the freed ones,” Asha fretted over the safety of their small army._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hush, _vhen’an_ , just breathe for a moment, you can’t fight with no mana to back your magic,” Fen’Harel soothed the frantic woman in his arms as he glanced towards the mountains that held the heart of the rebellion against the Evanuris. He prayed that his plan would put an end to the tyranny of the power-hungry, self proclaimed gods.___ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The pair of elves made their way up a side passage in the mountains that wound its way up to _Tarasyl’an Te’las_ , the home of the rebellion. Asha and Fen’Harel opened a door that led to an escape route from the castle and followed its halls to the heart of the keep. Elves of all ages bustled about in the castle, preparing to brace for an assault on their home. The main gate was hammered with reinforced beams of wood, the walls were lined with archers and battle mages prepared to attack, and those who could not fight made themselves useful by collecting supplies and preparing to evacuate from the keep. ___ _ _ _ _ _

__________Fen’Harel and Asha made their way up the stairs to the main hall and headed to the war room, sending for the war council. Asha and Fen’Harel stood at the war table with four other elves preparing their forces for an attack. As they stood discussing a plan, the alarm bell was rung. They rushed from the war room and set in motion the agreed upon plan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Fen’Harel and Asha sprinted down the corridors of the castle to the ramparts. The valley below _Tarasyl’an Te’las_ was filled with the Evanuris’ forces. The rebellion was finally cornered. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Asha, take the others and lead them down the side passage, I can take care of things here, I’ll give you as much time as possible to get the people away from the fighting,” Fen’Harel told Asha as he continued to stare over the battlements of the keep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Asha glared at Fen’Harel and spat, “If you think I’m just going to leave you and let you go through with these self sacrificial plans of yours you’ve got another thing coming, _vhen’an_.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Fen’Harel laughed and smiled softly at Asha. “Asha, go, help the people and protect them, do not fear for me. I promise you I will see you again when it is done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Asha looked at Fen’Harel defiantly, “You better, you ass, I don’t intend to spend my life mourning over you.” The woman turned and ran down the steps, calling the civilians to her and leading them from the courtyard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Fen’Harel, _lethal’len_ , what are we going to do?” A young mage asked the Dread Wolf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We fight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Asha led the party of civilian elves down the mountain side and into the basin below. Above she could see the light of the battle raging in the small valley between the mountains. Jets of fire and sparks lit up the sky, streams of frost crossed with arrows, and the roar of battle echoed across the mountain scape. Asha continued forward, beckoning her people to do the same and leave behind the gore of battle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The stream of fleeing elves finally came to an end when they had all set their tents up in the basin, far enough away from the battle to go undetected. Asha sat on a rock next to her tent, watching the mountains light up over and over again as the battle continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“If you are so worried, _da’len_ , return to him,” an elderly woman said to Asha as she stood by a nearby fire.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I will when I am sure all is well here,” Asha replied to the woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Go now, we will be fine,” the woman said, they were the only words Asha needed to hear before she leapt up and sprinted towards the mountain pass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Fen’Harel stood in the courtyard as the Evanuris’ army poured in through the breached gates casting spell after spell to stem the tide. He drew from the foci he carried and froze the enemies that had made it through. Fen’Harel took the moment he had bought to breathe and enact the final stage of his plan. Fen’Harel continued to draw on his foci, and began his spell to end the Evanuris and their tyranny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Asha stopped to rest halfway up the pass, gasping for a breath of air. The air close to the keep fizzed with the tension of massive amounts of magical energy. Asha started to run again, picking up her pace, trying to reach the keep in time. Mythal give me strength, Asha thought as the sky exploded and split in two. The ominous green light was barely a warning for the pain that followed the explosion. The last thing Asha heard was her own screams as darkness engulfed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter may contain dragons and all around good feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here, another chapter! I literally had little to no motivation to write for a good while, I’m so sorry! It is very short as it is sort of a transition chapter.

  
  


Asha couldn’t tell what time it was when she woke up. Darkness surrounded her, it was suffocating. She clawed at the darkness around her, pieces breaking off like dirt. Dirt? She was under dirt. Why was she under dirt? Buried maybe? Was she dead? No, it was getting hard to breathe. Asha continued dig her way put from her earthly confines, breaking way to the surface. Claws gripped the edges of the hole and pulled a small serpentine body from its depths. ‘Shit’, Asha thought, ‘back to square one’. The dragonling wriggled her tail as she regained feeling in her extremities. Her stomach growled as she took in her surroundings. The earth had changed, the mountains that she had once known had shrunk over the time that she had been buried in the dirt and snow. ‘How long?’ Asha wondered. 

 

Asha made her way down the ancient paths to the Lowlands on the east side of the Frostbacks. The land was worked by humans, the forests less plentiful, but the progress of time was nonetheless fascinating. The scents that filled Asha’s nose as she slunk around the outskirts of a village in the heart of ‘Fereldan’ tempted her craving stomach. A young family with three blond children were skinning a young stag that had been hunted earlier in the day. Asha did not wish to steal there well earned food, but she was desperate.  
She was cautious in her approach, hoping that maybe the humans wouldn’t be too shocked by a dragonling on their farm. 

 

 

It was the youngest who noticed her first, her excited chirps alerted the rest of the family. The reaction following that surprised Asha, the father took a hind leg off the stag and tossed it her way. Asha quickly snapped up the offering, churring in happiness at the suitable meal. The youngest acted on her childish curiosity and made her way over to Asha and reached out her hand. Asha sniffed the child’s hand and rubbed against it, encouraging the girl to pet her. The brother then came up and pet down Asha’s ridge of spikes, followed by the oldest sister who was less trusting of the typically feral beast. “Mia, Branson, Rosalie, time to go inside,” the father called, “and leave the dragonling outside.”  
The kids all scrambled after their father inside the warm house. Asha padded shortly after them, sniffing for any leftover traces of the skinned deer and settled on the wooden porch. 

 

The nest morning Asha woke with a yawn and set off into the nearest forest for breakfast. After snapping up a few rabbits she decided to thank the kind family who helped her last night. Asha made her way back to the house with four large rabbits in tow. It was still early morning and the family was just sitting down for a rest day’s breakfast when they heard the clawing and barking at their door. The father made his way from the kitchen to the door and opened it, outside Asha waited with the rabbits at her feet. He was astonished, to say the least, that this wild beast even thought to return the favor of food yesterday. The beast chirped and nudged the rabbits toward the man standing in the doorway. 

Asha sat patiently, waiting for her act to register with the man as he stood in the door. He accepted the rabbits and in doing so accepted Asha. 

 

Asha romped with the kids in the yard on warm, summers’ days while the sun shown over head. They grew together in the first year she’d joined the family, now the size of the average Hinterlands bear, she stood protector over them. She laid next to them and listened to their nightly prayers for their brother who had joined the Templars. She happily ate dinner with the family while they exchanged their thoughts of the day. Asha listened to Eowyn and Brandir talk after the children had gone to bed, they spoke of a Blight. They spoke of it as it slowly crept it’s way into Fereldan and corrupted the land.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely translations brought to you by Project Elvhen!
> 
> Vara- Go away  
> Sathan- Please  
> Vhen’an/Ma Vhen’an- My heart, heart  
> Lethal’len- Friend (masculine)  
> Da’lin- Young one


End file.
